1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements on pillows such that an improved pillow allows the neck (the vertebrae cervicales) of a person who is lying on a bed to be in a natural comfortable position. One variation of the improved pillow not only allows a user""s neck to be in a natural comfortable position but also allows the user to reposition his/her head on the pillow easily. The other variation of an improved pillow allows a user to easily adjust its heights.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Arts
No prior art related to the improved pillows was found.
Generally speaking, an ordinary pillow has uniform thickness. When an ordinary pillow is too thin (too low) comparing to half of the width of a sleeper""s shoulder, the neck of the sleeper lying sideways bends downwards. In order to keep a side-lying sleeper""s neck straight, a thick (high) pillow must be used. But, when the pillow is too thick (too high), the neck of the face-up sleeper bends forwards. The bent neck may pinch the nerves that come out from the Foramen inter-vertebrates. The pinches may hamper the relaxation or the rests of the nerves and may eventually cause pains to any over-used upper limbs. Therefore, a pillow that allows a sleeper to keep a straight neck is needed.
One of the objectives of the current invention is to improve a pillow such that it will provide supports to the head of a sleeper and to keep the neck of the sleeper in a straight relaxed position at all time. The other objective of the current invention is to device an improved pillow so that it can allow a sleeper to flip his/her facing direction easily. Another objective of the invention is to provide means to adjust the heights of a pillow easily.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: